


The universe behind the door

by Daiyamine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyamine/pseuds/Daiyamine
Summary: "Llame tu nombre mil veces, y solo el silencio del armario me respondió...me gustaría ver las estrellas de tus ojos una vez mas"Sus manos recorrieron la pequeña libreta en la que su recuerdo vivía, esa donde tenia dibujos de su hermoso y brillante universo. Pasarían los años, y el seguiría esperando, detrás de esa puerta.este fanfic pertenece al dia 28 del Hikari month del grupo AoKaga 5x10





	The universe behind the door

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten de la lectura quq lo hice con todo mi amors. Se aceptan criticas uwu 
> 
> la verdad es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma xD fue un poco complicado.

The universe behind the door

 

Los murmullos que se escucharon en la sala de juntas parecían incomodar bastante a los demás empleados asustadores, él la verdad no se sentía intimidado por la discusión sobre el futuro de la compañía, sabia que tenia su trabajo asegurado, era un empleado de hace bastante tiempo, su tiempo trabajando le daba algo de inmunidad en caso de que hicieran un recorte de personal. 

Espero junto con los demás al menos otra media hora, hasta que el conocido sonido de click al ser abierta la puerta, de la sala salió primero el contador de la empresa, Midorima, un monstro de piel escamosa y verde, con unos ojos que expresaban pura seriedad y enfado al ser cuestionado por todos los empleados que esperaban en el pasillo, el que mas lo irrito, como siempre, fue el chico de pico largo y ojos juguetones, Takao. 

— ¡Shin-chan! Ya dinos que dijo el consejo—Recibió otra mirada irritada por parte de Midorima, pero este finalmente decidió contestarle su duda.

— No habrá recorte de personal si eso es lo que les preocupaba, tan solo se esta planeando el proceder para la nueva administración del próximo año y el programa de capacitación y adiestramiento.

— ¡Gracias a dios! —Todos coincidieron con Momoi, quien dio un suspiro de alivio después de la frase. El solo rodo los ojos, no entendía por qué habían sido tan dramáticos. 

Aunque los constantes rumores del cambio de administración ponían siempre nerviosos a todos, no era nada nuevo. Él ya tenia 15 años trabajando ahí, y había pasado por al menos 5 administraciones sin problemas, al menos no graves. Lo único que le preocupaba era su apariencia…si, por que él era un asustador algo antiguo era que no habían dicho nada antes, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían ahora que por culpa del suceso en mounstropolis. 

Las plantas generadoras de electricidad de todo el mundo se vieron sacudidas ante el gran descubrimiento del equipo de asustadores, el asustador Sullivan y su colega Wazowki, de que los humanos no eran realmente tóxicos y que podían también obtener la energía a través de las risas. Ante los medios expusieron los actos corruptos e incorrectos de Henry J. Waternoose III y Randall Boggs, quienes fueron arrestados y juzgados. 

Para los asustadores supuso un gran cambio, ya que tuvieron que ignorar todos sus años de estudios universitarios para poder desempeñar un nuevo papel. Y sentía que no podría adaptarse a los cambios. Su planta había sido de las ultimas en seguir usando el método antiguo para obtener energía, creyó que ya pasados dos años del escándalo no tendrían por qué cambiar su forma de trabajo, hasta que llego la hora del cambio de administración. 

Su apariencia siempre había sido un problema de los dos lados, para los monstros era un bicho raro al ser un cambia forma, y por su apariencia original humanoide, con piel tersa y negra estrellada como la noche, solo con una aleta en la cabeza, ojos puramente azules, carecía del blanco de la esclerótica y de pupila. El toque que le daba algo de atemorizante eran unas enormes alas negras y sin plumas, era realmente un espécimen peculiar y del que siempre hablaban, no cosas buenas. Y los humanos simplemente gritaban al ver las terroríficas formas que adquiría, el siempre sabia como asustar a los niños, ya fuera imitando a una muñeca que se movía, un terrorífico ciclope, un monstro pequeño y con bastantes dientes o un insecto gigante. 

Pero ahora que no podía recurrir a sus cambios grotescos de apariencia, no sabía qué hacer. El nunca fue muy bueno con el humor, era sarcástico y algo amargado. 

— Aomine-kun, ya casi es hora de empezar a trabajar.

El agudo grito que se escucho hizo que el pequeño ser celeste se encogiera y cerrara los ojos con disgusto. Aomine volteo en dirección a su amigo, sujetándose el pecho, mientras sentía debajo de su palma su pulso rápido y tembloroso. 

— No sé por qué trabajas como asistente si eres más terrorífico que algún maldito monstro que haya trabajado como asustador.  
— Por que de no ser por mí no habría poder monstruoso que te permitiera llegar temprano al trabajo.  
— Bueno, en eso tienes bastante razón—Aomine no era aficionado a llegar temprano, le molestaba bastante no poder dormir hasta tarde, pero si el no iba a trabajar no tendría una cama en la cual dormir, así que no le quedaba de otra mas que hacerle caso a Tetsu, su pequeño amigo.

El chico era realmente un gran asistente, amigo suyo de hace bastantes años. Por ende, lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que la razón por la que no había sido asustador era por su apariencia tierna, de ojos grandes y cuerpo delgado para ser el tipo de monstro que era, ya que normalmente los de su tipo tenían el cuerpo redondo y ojos pequeños, dentadura redondeada. Tanto el cómo Tetsu no tenían nariz, al menos no a plena vista, solo había unos pequeños orificios, pero no eran notables a simple vista. 

Ambos se encaminaron a los vestidores. Él realmente no tenía nada en especial que hacer ahí, pero a su compañero le faltaba recoger su casco. 

— Todavía no he recogido los expedientes Aomine-kun, ¿podrías ir por mí? —El ignoro un rato a su amigo, mientras se sacaba cerilla imaginaria de la oreja con su dedo meñique.  
— Ah, debiste haberlo hecho antes Tetsu, ahora esa vieja gritona no dejara de molestarme.  
— No es mi culpa que no te lleves bien con Riko-san.  
— No, pero si es tu culpa que yo tenga que enfrentar el peligro—El tono exagerado de voz hizo que el chico bufara divertido, sabia que ella no le haría nada, tal vez solo le gritaría un poco.  
— Recuerda recoger la carpeta verde limón con pestaña azul, ese niño es bastante asustadizo y no batallaras mucho.  
— Yo nunca batallo Tetsu.  
— Si, claro, como tú digas.  
— Puedo detectar el sarcasmo en tu voz.  
— Solo ve.  
Aomine se retiro de los vestidores con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, en el camino se topo con alguno de sus compañeros asustadores y sus asistentes, que ya se dirigían a la sala de espera para poder iniciar con la jornada de trabajo. Todos ya traían sus carpetas, al parecer el era el ultimo que faltaba. 

Cuando llego a la ventanilla la cara malhumorada de Aida Riko lo recibió, el solo le dio una sonrisa inocente y alargo la mano para tomar una de las carpetas con una descripción similar a la que le dio Kuroko, pero Riko fue más rápida al lanzarle con uno de sus muchos brazos una de un brillante color rojo. 

— Tu asistente no hizo el papeleo necesario, así que te asignare la que yo quiera—El le saco la lengua para luego revisar el contenido, y maldijo al ver la descripción del primer niño al que tenia que asustar. Ya había algunos casos en donde se arriesgo la seguridad de los asustadores, debido a que el niño que vivía detrás de esa puerta era un psicópata, que les lanzo objetos punzo cortantes a los que se atrevían a entrar ahí. El realmente no quería tratar con ese niño. La única razón de que no hubieran hecho pedazos su puerta era porque a Riko les gustaba sancionarlos haciéndolos entrar ahí.

— Eres una maldita, ¡Esa cosa horrorosa me va a matar! —Riko lo miro con su típica cara de “¿Es enserio?”

 

— Me importa un bledo, solo entra ahí y haz tu trabajo, incluso Kise ha salido de ahí en perfecto estado.

— ¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Como si unas malditas tijeras en la espalda fueran un estado perfecto!

 

— Deja de lloriquear y vete a trabajar.

— Si me matan será tu culpa.

 

— Si, lo que digas.

 

 

Era realmente una bruja malvada.

 

 

…

 

 

Aomine soltó un bostezo mientras caminaba junto a sus otros compañeros, deteniéndose enfrente del escritorio número 11 de la larga fila, ahí ya lo esperaba Kuroko. Le tiro la carpeta a la cara, y solo escucho un débil “auch”. El chico le dio un manotazo en la espalda que realmente escoció.

— ¡Tetsu! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Como te atreves a pegarme?! —Se sobo la espalda mientras intentaba fulminar con rayos imaginarios a Tetsu.  
— Eres un idiota Aomine-kun, agarraste la peor carpeta—Levanto la carpeta en cuestión, mostrando el reverso, que claramente tenia una calavera que indicaba que sus vidas corrían riesgo extremo al entrar ahí.  
— ¡Es tu puta culpa! ¡Creí que habías echo tu papeleo! —Conocía tan bien que supo que la cara inexpresiva de Kuroko le decía perfectamente que había cometido un error al olvidar tan importante tramite.  
— Ups.  
— Nada de ups, si muero será tu culpa y la de esa bruja.  
— No seas cobarde.  
— Si, claro, como tu no eres el que morira, bueno, bien dicen que al mal paso darle prisa.

Kuroko instalo algo tardiamente la puerta a la estación, despues de unos segundos el foco rojo se encendio, emitiendo una luz brillante, y que le daba una mala sensación a Aomine.

Sin pensárselo mucho entro al cuarto, entrando con bastante sigilo. En vista de que en el registro el niño no parecía temerle a nada en específico tendría que improvisar y mantenerse en su forma verdadera, tan solo apago el brillo estrellado de su cuerpo para que el niño no se despertara de inmediato. Camino hacia la cama del niño, como pocas veces hacía.

Rasco la madera de la cama de madera de roble. Pero el niño ni se inmuto. Decidió arriesgarse y toco la colcha, arrastrándola de a poco, justo cuando el niño sintió frio al ser descubierto, abrió sus ojos rojos, que carecían de brillo. Eso dejo helado por un momento a Aomine, pero no se permitió quedarse helado, así que soltó un potente chillido, realmente escalofriante, pero el niño solo se quedo mirando, pero… había algo raro, no lo estaba mirando a él.

Una desagradable sensación trepo por su columna y le helo la sangre, lentamente se fue volteando, hasta que apenas pudo percibir al alto chico de pelo rojo. 

Soltó un grito, intentando pedir ayuda de su amigo, pero el bate que colisiono con su cabeza fue suficiente para callarlo. El golpe hizo que sus ojos se fueran apagando. Ni siquiera pudo sentir como azoto en el suelo de madera.

El niño, que hasta el momento no había hablado, rodo los ojos y miro a su cocinero con irritación.

— Te dije que había un monstro.

 

 

…

 

 

Cuando por fin se despertó, no reconoció inmediatamente en donde diablos estaba, hasta que escucho la ruidosa discusión que sostenían las dos voces que parecían pertenecerle al niño psicópata y al adulto malvado, intento huir despavorido, pero sus miembros estaban atados fuertemente con una soga. 

Se estremeció en el suelo, y no pudo evitar el llanto que surgió desde el fondo se su pecho, no solo por el dolor intenso en su cabeza, también porque no había manera de que el volviera a su mundo, seguro lo matarían o le harían algo peor, él sabía lo cruel que podían ser los humanos, por mucho que ese Sullivan los defendiera. Intento envolverse con sus alas para consolarse a su mismo, pero al parecer se las habían atado. La cuerda que utilizaron le raspaba las extremidades, aumentando aun mas su dolor. 

Puso atención a lo que decían los humanos finalmente, después de todo el estaba totalmente vulnerable y no podía moverse. Oh, tal vez debió hacerle caso a su padre cuando le dijo que trabajara en el negocio familiar. Mas lágrimas salieron cuando pensó en sus padres, cuanto los extrañaría, le hubiera gustado poder despedirse, no solo de ellos, también de Tetsu, de Momoi y de Kise, aunque ese último era un pendejo, era su amigo igual. 

— ¡Akashi! Entiende, esa cosa no es un maldito perro, podría matarnos. Debemos entregarlo a las autoridades, no conservarlo como a una mascota.  
— ¿Por qué no? Seguro que a papá no le importa…no creo que ni siquiera se de cuenta.  
— Oh, Akashi, se que tu padre no es el mas cariñoso, pero créeme que se preocupa por ti, y no creo que permita que su hijo conserve algo tan peligroso.  
— No llames a los policías, el realmente me agrado, no era como esos otros tontos que han cruzado.  
— ¡¿HAY MAS?!  
— Si, creí que ya lo sabias.  
— Oh por dios…bueno, nos ocuparemos de eso luego. Primero llamare a la policía, seguro sabrán que hacer.  
— Creerán que es una broma telefónica Bakagami.  
— Odio admitir que tienes razón.  
— Yo siempre la tengo.

Aomine tembló asustado, si no iban a entregarlo a la policía humana, ¿entonces qué diablos le esperaba? 

Se retorció, en un intento inútil de escapar, pero apenas se movió unos cuantos centímetros hacia la puerta de caoba roja del armario.

El repentino silencio que inundo la habitación no parecía ser una buena señal. El joven que le había pegado se revelo. Su cabello era rojo al igual que sus ojos, el brillo de estos le recordó a la misma luz roja que estaba arriba de cada estación de puertas. 

Cerro los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero tan solo paso nada.

Eso le intrigo, así que se aventuro a abrir los ojos un poco, al parecer el joven tan solo lo observaba con algo de disgusto y miedo. Bueno, al menos podía intentar explicarle que él no quería hacerle daño al pequeño niño ¿no?

— Lamento mucho haber molestado al niño…yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, ni siquiera iba a tocarlo, lo juro—El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, visiblemente impresionado por que al parecer el ser hablaba. 

— ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres? No confió en ti…

— Tan solo deja que me vaya, si quieres solo abre la puerta del armario y tírame ahí.  
— ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? —Aomine se enojo un poco ante tanta negativa. Ellos se querían deshacer de él, ¿qué más daba como fuera? Ahora realmente dudaba de tener una posibilidad de volver. Kagami no iba a hacer lo que esa cosa le dijera, podría ser una trampa para hacerles daño o traer más cosas como él. 

Aomine mantuvo una larga discusión con él, sobre porque o no abrir la maldita puerta para que el pudiera volver.

Al final tuvo que dar una larga explicación, en donde aclaro de donde venia y por que intento asustar a Akashi. Finalmente, Kagami con algo de duda lo desato. El noto su desconfianza, así que decidió cambiar de forma.

Nunca antes había intentado imitar la forma de un humano, pero por la mirada impresionada de ambos pelirrojos lo consiguió. 

A vista de Kagami, el extraño ser se convirtió en un atractivo joven de piel achocolatada que brillaba con luz propia, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico bastante similar al de su otra forma, y su cabello, antes ausente, era de un color azul marino bastante bonito, algo largo y desordenado, pero daba la impresión de ser terriblemente suave. La desnudez de este lo espanto un poco, pero noto que carecía de miembros sexuales, al parecer el chico no podía copiar la forma exacta si no sabía cómo era. 

Percibió que el moreno era más alto que el, y se veía bastante humano. La voz grave del ser le sonrojo las mejillas, a la vez que lo regreso a la realidad. ¿Qué diablos hacia el mirando con tanta concentración al monstro del armario?

— ¿Qué horas son? Yo ya debería haber vuelto…  
— Diablos, lo olvide.  
— Bueno, lamento que esto sucediera, descuiden, presentare una queja con el consejo para que finalmente se deshagan de esta puerta.  
— Gracias, sería de gran ayuda.  
— Mmm, a mí me gustaba molestarlos.  
— ¡Akashi!  
— ¿Que?

Aomine se rio en voz baja, finalmente se despidió con un gesto de mano e intento abrir la puerta, pero cuando esta le mostro el otro lado, pudo percibir que las nauseas lo atacaban, y que su corazón se detuvo en su pecho.

 

Solo había ropa.

 

 

…

 

 

Todos en la planta lamentaban la desaparición…y mas que segura, muerte de Aomine Daiki, un gran asustador. Momoi no ha parado de llorar en días, su precioso ojo rosa ahora se ve irritado y rojizo la mayor parte del tiempo. Kuroko no deja de culparse por la desaparición de su amigo…si tan solo hubiera echo su papeleo a tiempo, ahora estarían ambos de camino a cenar, posiblemente bromeando sobre las tonterías que hizo Kise en el trabajo.

La puerta se había bloqueado en el instante en que se escucho el grito asustado de Aomine, el supervisor actuó rápido, retiraron la puerta y probablemente la desintegrarían la próxima semana.

Únicamente él y Kise alegaron por una búsqueda para Aomine, pero nadie quiso autorizar la misión de rescate, el consejo podía lidiar con la demanda por el caso de Aomine, pero no con la de otras personas, no, era demasiado arriesgado mandar agentes a lo que podría ser una operación sin retorno. 

Ahora ambos amigos de Aomine se lamentaban en el departamento que compartían. Kise consoló un poco a Kuroko, al igual que lo intentaron las serpientes de su cabello, siseando en busca de dar calma. 

— Aomine tenía razón…yo y Riko-san lo mandamos al matadero.  
— Deja de torturarte Kuroko-cchi, no es tu culpa…nadie nunca experimento lo que sea que le haya pasado a Aomine-cchi.  
— ¡Lo sé! Pero todo esto se pudo evitar si hubiera echo el papeleo anoche, ahora no tendría un amigo desaparecido, él no se merecía estar exiliado.  
— Confía en él, es un monstro fuerte, seguro saldrá de esta.  
— ¿Eso crees?  
— Si…

 

Las preparaciones que estaban haciendo para el funeral de su amigo decían lo contrario.

 

 

…

 

 

— Kagami, ya te dije que nos lo quedemos.

— No digas tonterías, debemos ayudarlo a volver. 

— …—Aomine observaba a los dos pelirrojos discutir acaloradamente sobre la cama del niño, mientras el se quedo parado en la puerta, ya con un cambio de ropa puesto, otorgado por el cocinero. Al parecer su silencio provoco que ambos lo miraran con compasión. 

 

— Descuida Ao, vas a volver a tu hogar, de eso nos encargamos nosotros—Sabia que Kagami intentaba animarlo, pero no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que tenia en contra ahora. 

— Lo mas probable es que ya me hayan dado por muerto y que la puerta sea destruida—Se cruzo de brazos, intentando parecer desinteresado, pero detrás de su aparente serenidad, había terror. 

— ¡En ese caso podrías intentar entrar desde otra puerta! —Opino con voz alegre el joven, al parecer solo era hostil al inicio, ahora que habían hablado más, demostraba esa inocencia y entusiasmo infantil que le parecía tierno. Aunque el verdadero niño era Seijuuro. 

— Esa es una buena idea…pero es muy impreciso saber que puertas pueden ser usadas y cuáles no, aun así, podría intentarlo.

— Aquí esta el problema, no conocemos a ningún otro niño, y mucho menos creo que los dejen a ustedes estar en una habitación de noche, si los descubren se meterán en problemas—Bueno…Akashi seguía siendo un poco realista para su edad. 

— El niño tiene un buen punto—El murmullo del pelirrojo mayor le saco un suspiro de tristeza. 

— Demonios…—Una mano pequeña y una grande se posaron en sus hombros, intentando darle apoyo, sintió el impulso de levantarse y correr a una distancia segura, nunca antes había sido tocado por humanos hasta esa ocasión, menos por dos a la vez, así que se sentía bastante extraño. Espero una reacción alérgica o algo que le indicara que eso de que los humanos no eran tóxicos era una mentira, pero el toque era reconfortante…se sentía bien.

— No te desanimes, conseguiremos enviarte de vuelta, estoy seguro—La pequeña sonrisita de Akashi consiguió que se calmara un poco, de nada le servía alterarse o rendirse. 

— Por mientras deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde ocultarte.

— Akashi tiene razón, no puedes quedarte en este lugar, el señor te encontrara.

— Papá nunca entra a mi cuarto…y mamá ya no está, así que podría quedarse aquí o en su cuarto, mi papá nunca entraba al de ella, y se que esta sin llave. 

— Bueno, entonces ahí te ocultaras tú. No te preocupes por la comida, yo mismo te traeré raciones, no creo que nadie lo note, hay tanta comida que se desperdicia en esta casa.

— Gracias por no entregarme a la policía…eso nunca acaba bien para nosotros, también por darme un lugar donde ocultarme. 

— Descuida, no es nada—Kagami le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, la verdad es que no tenia nada por lo cual agradecer, había sido culpa suya que estuviese atrapado en su mundo. 

 

El niño pelirrojo tomo la mano del monstro y lo guío a la alcoba de su madre fallecida. Kagami dejo que ambos fueran solos. Sabia que la servidumbre no entraría al cuarto tampoco, y ellos no subían a la planta alta más que muy temprano en la mañana, cada día, pero por razones de respeto, el señor de la casa les pidió que nadie entrara a ese cuarto hasta que se acabase su luto… 

 

Pero todos lo conocían bastante bien como para saber que eso tan solo significaba que ya nadie volvería a pisar ese lugar, tal vez solo su hijo, el señorito Akashi, del cual se ocupaba cuando no estaba preparando los alimentos. 

 

Kagami fue el único que intento consolar al serio niño, que la mayoría decían que no lloraba, tal vez por que era raro, o no tenia sentimientos. Pero los tremendos gritos de agonía y tristeza que soltó cuando estuvo finalmente solo le confirmaron que, como cualquier niño, el extrañaba a su madre, la única que lo había querido. 

 

Se comprometió a hacerle compañía al chico de 7 años, ya que se merecía crecer con algo de amor y cariño que sus padres no pudieron otorgarle. El señor Masaomi le permitió el acercamiento con su hijo, consciente de que el pobre chico tenia problemas. 

Fue por esa misma confianza y amistad que el niño decidió contarle sobre los monstros en su armario, el al principio no le creyó nada cuando le conto mientras preparaba el desayuno, pero el pequeño pelirrojo le aseguro que los había, y que quería que esa noche se quedara con él para que lo comprobara. Kagami lo obedeció, y a manera de broma llevo un bate para usarlo como arma para defender al niño de los “monstros”. Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando se encontró con lo que parecía un demonio intentando atacar al pequeño. 

 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vocecita de Akashi, que se quejaba, mientras que Aomine se reía de sus quejas.

 

— Kagami, la puerta esta cerrada—Cerro los ojos mientras soltaba en voz baja un “carajo”. Aomine lo miro con desinterés, esperando una solución.

— Bueno…en mi cuarto hay una litera, y como mi cuarto esta alejado de los demás no creo que haya mucho problema, además, tengo una litera.

— ¿Por qué no le decimos a papá que es tu novio y ocupa trabajo? —La pregunta sin malicia que hizo lo horrorizo. 

— ¡Akashi! ¡No! Te dije que lo mío con Tatsuya no era un noviazgo.

— Pero si te gustan los hombres…—Ahora se arrepentía de haberle confesado ese secreto a un niño.

— ¡Dios! —Las mejillas del pelirrojo se calentaron de la vergüenza, ¿qué pensaría Aomine de eso? ¿En su mundo también existía la homosexualidad? 

— Oh, no me digas que todo ese tiempo estabas viéndome de esa forma—Tal vez guardar silencio no fue muy inteligente —Kagami-kun, ¡eres un pervertido! —El tono de voz coqueto del moreno lo avergonzó aún más, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

— ¿A ti también te gustan los hombres Aomine?

— La verdad nunca me lo había planteado, pero no se oye desagradable—Aomine se imagino a si mismo intentando algo con un chico, pero nadie llego a su mente, la verdad no se podía imaginar amando a otro hombre, tal vez porque nunca encontró a alguien que le resultase lo suficientemente atractivo.  
— Basta, fin de esta conversación—El pelirrojo los apunto con el dedo, acusadoramente, Akashi se encogió de hombros, un gesto bastante adorable, y pensar que el le había tenido miedo al pequeño, aunque…bueno, clavar tijeras en las espaldas de los demás no podía ser indicio de un buen estado mental—Tu, sígueme—En cuanto oyó la voz de Kagami volteo hacia él, no dudo en seguirlo. Caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una puerta similar a la del niño, solo que esta tenia una perilla diferente y pintada un color rojizo sencillo, sin ningún acabado de madera. 

— Akashi tiene razón, lo mas simple es conseguirte empleo…¿sabes cocinar? —Aomine negó con la cabeza, pero al menos si había algo que pudiera hacer—No se me da la comida, pero se hacer buenos postres. 

— Bueno, eso servirá, al señor le gusta lo dulce. 

 

Esa misma noche el moreno se presento con el señor Masaomi, el cual lo contrato sin muchas preguntas, y además de la repostería, le confió a su hijo, en vista de que el pequeño había interrumpido su pequeña entrevista de trabajo tan solo para mostrarle un libro al moreno. Al parecer habían convivido un poco y se llevaban bien, eso era suficiente para el hombre. 

Kagami le cedió la litera de abajo, y al fin después de estar todo el día en su forma humana, se permitió regresar a la original, deslumbrando al pelirrojo. El monstro era ciertamente muy bello, lamentaba bastante haber pensado que era horroroso la primera vez que lo vio, ahora no podía dejar de mirar la piel de galaxia de Aomine, claramente podía ver las estrellas titilar, las galaxias, tan brillantes…era lo más hermoso que había visto. El rostro de Aomine hizo una mueca de curiosidad.

— ¿Otra vez mirándome inapropiadamente?  
— Yo…si, lo siento.  
— Descuida, no me molesta que me mires.  
— Mmm, me preguntaba, si yo…¿puedo tocarte?  
— Supongo.  
— Ok, es que tu eres tan hermoso, lamento haberte tratado tan mal al inicio.  
— Descuida, si un humano hubiera intentado despertar y asustar a un niño monstro yo también hubiese reaccionado así.  
— Si, pero seguro no lo hubieras privado de su libertad al dejarlo atrapado en un mundo que no es suyo—Aomine sintió el primer toque de las yemas de los dedos de Kagami, acariciando su brazo con suavidad. Se sentía tan bien esas caricias, para nada como lo había imaginado, pero sintió algo de pánico cuando una extraña fiebre lo ataco, su rostro estaba ardiendo, y escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. No se sentía precisamente mal, pero era incómodo.  
— Supongo que no, pero de todos modos no importa.  
— Yo creo que sí, y bastante —Kagami acaricio su pecho, y se acerco mas al pecho del ser, Aomine ya no supo que hacer con tan poca distancia, su estómago se sintió raro, y su corazón se acelero igual que cuando Tetsu lo asustaba.

Oh por dios, se estaba enfermando, iba a morir.

Empujo con bastante fuerza al pelirrojo y empezó a entrar en pánico.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Kagami pareció notar su creciente incomodidad, por no decir que noto que agonizaba.  
— ¡Creo que soy alérgico a ti, me siento muy raro! —Kagami abrió los ojos, ahora ambos estaban en pánico.  
— ¡Oh, joder, lo lamento tanto! ¡¿Que tienes?! ¡¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?!  
— Pues tengo fiebre, me sudan las manos, también tenía escalofríos, pero me los quitaste cuando dejaste de tocarme, y mi estomago se siente raro, también mi corazón se aceleró—Ante el listado de síntomas, Kagami soltó una carcajada carente de alegría, y le soltó un manotazo en el brazo. Aomine se sobo el área afectada, y lo miro con algo de rencor por la agresión.  
— ¡Imbécil! ¡Tan solo te excitaste!

 

Aomine se quedo por completo en blanco.

 

Vivir con esos humanos lo iba a matar.

 

 

…

 

 

 

Kuroko y Kise habían echo lo posible para conservar la puerta, pero no pudieron evitar que esta fuera destrozada, ahora entre ellos y Momoi intentaban rearmarla, les llevo bastante tiempo encontrar las piezas, pero ellos no se rendirán, a diario se juntaban con la esperanza de terminar la puerta y poder volver a ver a su querido amigo. 

Incluso aunque en el cementerio de la ciudad Bakemon había una lápida con el nombre de él.

 

No debían perder la esperanza. 

 

…

 

 

Marco una cruz en el calendario del cuarto de el y Kagami, mientras recordaba algunos momentos de esos 3 meses que llevaba conviviendo con humanos. 

 

Las cosas en el mundo de los humanos eran similares a como funcionaba todo en su mundo, por lo que no se lo complico mucho tratar con la gente, ayudaba bastante el que solo tenia que salir fuera cuando se les acababan los ingredientes. Kagami a veces salía en sus días libres y lo invitaba para que conociera más, pero a el le gustaba pasar su tiempo jugando con Akashi, mientras hacían intentos inútiles para volver. 

 

La situación lo desalentaba un poco, pero la compañía de esos dos pelirrojos lo calmaba. En especial la de Taiga, el chico y el en algún momento de su estadía empezaron a coquetear. Era nada mas coqueteos sutiles, como un roce de mano o un halago. Pero ambos sabían que ese gusto que se tenían ambos era mas profundo, Aomine apenas podía resistirse a besarlo en los labios, ansiando las caricias del joven. 

 

No quiso encariñarse, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado del chico de sonrisa radiante como el sol, por ridículo que sonara. El nunca había sentido verdadero amor, no tenia experiencia en cuanto a sentimientos amorosos. Si, tuvo alguno que otro ligue, pero nunca sintió ese agradable calorcito en el pecho cuando estaba el pelirrojo a su lado.  
Le dio un poco de miedo externar sus sentimientos, y el odiaba sentirse vulnerable, por lo que ahora, por ridículo que pareciera, se la pasaba intentando evadirlo lo mas que podía, si no era afirmando que estaba cansado y prefería tomar una siesta, hasta encerrarse en el cuarto del señorito. Justo en ese momento iba de camino a la recamara el chico, casi podía escuchar el bufido molesto que Taiga siempre daba cuando emprendía su rápida retirada. 

Al abrir la puerta soltó un suspiro. Estuvo a punto de saludar al niño, hasta que escucho los sollozos que provenían de debajo de la innecesariamente enorme cama. Se puso en cuclillas y se asomó, encontrando la pequeña figura encorvada del chico, tirado de lado en el piso. Entre sus pequeños brazos resguardaba un cuadro, que pudo identificar como el mismo del altar que estaba en la planta baja de la mansión.

 

Dio otro suspiro, ahora tembloroso y sin saber que decir, pero se aventuro a darle un poco de consuelo al chico. ¿Cómo demonios fue que olvido algo tan importante? Era obvio que Akashi extrañaba a su madre. 

 

Se tiro al piso y empezó a deslizarse por el piso de madera con ayuda de sus antebrazos. Se golpeo un poco en el proceso, pero eso era mas importante ahora. Se fue acostando por completo, levanto la cabeza y extendió los brazos, para darle un abrazo algo distante al niño, quien tan solo se le quedo mirando…

 

Esos ojos, esos que antes pensaba que le miraran con miedo.

 

Ahora creía poder entender a Sullivan.

 

Esos niños no tenían la culpa, ni siquiera sabían lo que les pasaba, si solo ellos empeoraron la situación, tanto egoísmo de parte de su raza, lo hizo sentir enfermo. Les habían estado haciendo daño, uno completamente injustificado. 

 

Lo único que se le ocurrió para que Akashi dejara de llorar solo empeoro el llanto y su miseria. 

 

Para Seijuuro, los cálidos y amorosos brazos de su madre lo envolvían con su ternura otra vez…una ultima vez. El niño le murmuro miles de disculpas, aunque realmente no sabía de qué, ella tan solo le miro en silencio, todo el rato con esa sonrisa amable. 

 

Cuando el se despertó, después de bastante tiempo pudo sonreír, con la calma de su corazón que le decía que ella había recibido el mensaje, ella no se fue sin saber cuánto la quería y lo mucho que sentía no haberla podido ayudar más. 

 

Kagami los encontró poco tiempo después, refunfuñando algo sobre la comida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado corrió directamente al niño y lo abrazo, le acaricio el cabello, y le dijo lo especial que era. 

 

Ahora mas que nunca Aomine quería volver, para ser parte del cambio, para poder verdaderamente felices a los niños, ayudarlos. 

 

Pero sus emociones se encontraban divididas a la mitad.

 

 

…

 

 

Kuroko y Kise han terminado de montar casi toda la puerta, solo falta conseguir una tarjeta y una estación. 

 

Lágrimas esperanzadas salían de sus ojos, tal vez pronto encontrarían a su amigo.

 

 

…

 

 

Es un día nublado, pero a Aomine no puede parecerle mas bonito. Le recuerda bastante a esa vez en la que el y Momoi jugaron toda la tarde en el parque, hasta que les llego la lluvia y llegaron empapados y llenos de lodo a sus casas. Se llevaron el castigo de sus vidas. La extrañaba, mucho. También a Kuroko y a Kise, vamos, incluso extrañaba a ese dúo extraño de Midorima y Takao, al igual que a la bruja de Riko.

Extrañaba su antigua vida.

 

Y sentía que todo el se dividía y retorcía por la búsqueda de una solución posible, por que le gustaban esos dos mundos. No quería escoger, ya sabía que no existía una opción intermedia, y eso lo molestaba bastante. 

 

Dejo de pensar en ello al momento en que un furioso pelirrojo entro azotando la puerta del cuarto. Dio un pequeño saltito por la impresión, y luego puso mala cara. La expresión de Kagami dejaba bastante claro que estaba muy molesto y que el era el objeto de su ira. 

— Bakagami, ¿tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? Es de mala educación entrar, así como si nada.  
— Quiero que me respondas por que me has estado evitando. Y mas te vale no mentir…  
— ¡Ja! Eso es una mentira, yo en ningún momento te he estado ignorando.  
— No, no me ignoras, ¡me tratas como si fuera la maldita peste! Huyes cada vez que me ves, y no entiendo por qué…es demasiado estresante.  
— Yo…  
— No hables, no sirve de nada. Si lo que quieres es no verme ni en pintura, pues bien. Lo peor de todo es que no sé qué demonios hice mal.  
— Lo peor de todo es que no has hecho nada.

 

Kagami se sentó junto con él en la cama de abajo 

 

— Se que hay asuntos de ti que no me incumben para nada, pero la verdad es que no me importa, yo quiero acercarme, quiero que me dejes entrar…quiero que me dejes ver detrás de todos esos pensamientos, no solo tocarte en situaciones incomodas sin saber a qué me enfrento…  
— Te seré sincero Taiga, tu me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero me da miedo apegarme. No se si te pueda dejar ir una vez que estoy se haya acabado—Miro hacia el suelo, mientras estrujaba los mechones azules de su cabello, y aunque eran una mera visión, la sensación del tirón le dolió, la desesperación era grande. —Yo no puedo quedarme, no se me tiene permitido ni siquiera tocarte, y aun así quiero un beso más, solo uno más.  
— Te lo daré, te lo daré con todo lo que siento por ti.  
— Kagami…  
— ¿Me amas Aomine? Dime que me amas por favor…  
— Yo no puedo, no puedo hacerte eso, no puedo amarte.  
— …

 

La respuesta que le dio no fue otra que un beso, corto, algo brusco el agarre y definitivamente sus nervios se quejaban por lo poco placentero, pero el tan solo podía pensar en el tierno puchero que hacia el chico mas bajo. Pudo entender fuerte y claro lo que se le quería transmitir, y eso casi le hizo llorar, porque, así como quería irse, sentía que su corazón hacia planes a largo plazo.

 

Todo ese amor que Kagami le dio con un beso fue indescriptible, y tal vez siempre lo seria. Por qué no podía uno realmente poner en palabras algo así, tan solo se vivía, y el tal vez no podría hacerlo. 

— No quiero dejarte, pero tengo que, y lo siento tanto por eso.  
— Soy paciente, puedo esperarte, siempre puedo esperarte.  
— Eso no es justo…ni siquiera se si pueda volver a verte.  
— ¿Y por qué a ellos si puedes? ¡Dímelo!  
— No me hagas contestar eso, tan solo déjalo, déjalo por favor.  
— No hasta que me respondas.  
— Si Taiga, simplemente sí.

 

Se quedaron en silencio buen rato, y cuando llego la noche ni siquiera se molestaron en prender las luces, la galaxia entera estaba en su cuarto, y Kagami no perdió la oportunidad de tocarla con la punta de los dedos.

 

Kagami descubrió que le gustaba la idea de que Aomine fuera su universo. Incluso aunque él no podía quedarse. 

 

 

…

 

 

— Kuroko-cchi, tengo miedo—El celeste lo sabía, sabía perfectamente por qué. Su futuro estaba en juego, pero todavía quería seguir luchando, no quería rendirse, por que darse por rendido significaba darlo por muerto, y él no quería que la luz se apagara.  
— Él tiene más, estoy seguro.

Se encontraban buscando la puerta que les fue confiscada cuando descubrieron lo que tramaban. El consejo no dijo nada, pero sabían perfectamente a lo que se arriesgan. En silencio ambos amigos se apresuraron a buscar entre la inmensidad de puertas que se encontraban en el almacén, todavía con la ilusión de escuchar ese tono desinteresado y ver la sonrisa retadora de su amigo. 

Era la cuarta vez que hacían eso…había pasado ya un año, y el tiempo parecía deshacerse entre sus manos.

 

…

 

 

Se dieron un corto beso, antes de que Aomine partiera hacia su cuarto. Las cosas habían tomado su curso inevitable, y aunque ellos no tenían nombre ni razón de ser, se querían, parecía ser suficiente.

 

Tan solo parecía.

 

Cada noche soñaba con eso, con que terminaría, y no había nada que hacer, tan solo seguirlo queriendo. Lo que inicio como un inocente coqueteo termino por volverse algo serio. 

 

Ya habían pasado dos años desde su llegada, y a veces se permitía creer la tierna fantasía de que él podría mantenerse así para siempre, ignorando lo que alguna vez fue, para ser alguien nuevo junto a Taiga.

Pero ese era el problema, no podía existir sin su pasado, todo ese conjunto de experiencias vividas, de momentos compartidos, de trabajo y estudio, diversión, miedo, tristeza, enojo. Inseguridades y confianzas.

Kagami parecía entender su tristeza, pero no sabia que hacer con ella. Él quiso decirle que no esperaba nada de él, pero eso sería mentirle. Porque a veces quería tanto olvidar de donde vino, toda una vida tan solo para estar a su lado. Pero el egoísmo no le dejaba pensar claro.

 

 

¿Por qué tendría que renunciar a si mismo?

 

 

Los brazos amplios y fuertes de su rayo de sol lo envolvieron, dando un poco de calor al universo que agonizaba. 

 

 

…

 

Aida Riko los miro con reprobación, la verdad odiaba la situación, pero no había otra forma de conseguir una oportunidad para llegar a la posible ubicación de Aomine, ahora ella estaba ayudando a Kuroko y Kise para que hicieran una exploración, ya tenían el plan para entrar a la fábrica justo en un día festivo en donde nadie estaría vigilando, siendo ella la que trabajaba con todos los expedientes, se le otorgo una llave maestra para poder abrir todas las áreas, con la excepción del cuarto de calderas y la sala para prácticas. El plan era entrar por la parte de descarga en donde se encontraban los nuevos pedidos de tanques para almacenar gritos, de ahí entrarían al departamento de sustos y utilizarían la estación de prueba de creación de nuevas puertas. Era arriesgado por que el uso de la tarjeta de dicha puerta seria peligroso al quedar registrado en la memoria de esa máquina. 

 

Justo ahora estaban reunidos en una sala de conferencias para seguir con detalles menores, sobre como ocultarían sus huellas al entrar al cuarto donde tenían confiscada la puerta del cuarto. 

 

— Bueno, yo sugiero que dejemos un reemplazo de la puerta, no seria la primera vez que alguien hace una copia, solo tenemos que ir con cuidado al área de producción en donde tienen esa máquina.  
— No es tan sencillo Kuroko, yo no tengo llave de esa puerta, no nos queda de otra más que pedírsela a Hyuga.  
— ¿Y qué le diríamos como excusa? Se que son amigos Riko-cchi, pero no creo que te de la llave así como si nada.  
— El comprenderá si le decimos nuestras razones, estoy segura de ello.  
— No lo sé, creo que deberíamos buscar otra alternativa.  
— ¿Podríamos entrar por el sistema de ductos?  
— ¿Como demonios planeas usar la maquina sin la puerta original para hacer el escaneo? Ese trozo de madera no cabe por ahí.  
— Oh…creo que olvide ese detalle.  
— Bueno, creo que podemos confiar en Hyuga-san, el siempre ha sido muy comprensivo, y nos apoyo cuando pedimos una búsqueda al inicio.  
— Si, mañana le preguntare. Ahora váyanse a trabajar chicos.  
— Diablos…  
— ¿Problemas con tu compañero?  
— Es difícil trabajar con él, no sigue ninguna de mis recomendaciones y siempre se queda mas tiempo del necesario, solo por que disfruta de ver las caras de terror de los niños.  
— Ese Hanamiya es un sádico, no por nada lo trasladaron de su anterior trabajo.  
— Oí que le rompió la rodilla a alguien, ¿es cierto eso?  
— Me gustaría decir que no…pero sí, es cierto. Ten mucho cuidado con el Kuroko, no sabemos en qué clase de problemas nos podemos meter si alguna de nuestras acciones es descubierta, y me temo que ese tipo no dudara en delatarnos tan solo por que le gusta ver el terror.  
— Descuida, tendré bastante cuidado.

 

Pero para la advertencia ya era muy tarde…hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, y menos de quien las busca.

 

 

 

…

 

 

Aomine y Kagami disfrutaban junto a Akashi en el patio, mientras entre los 3 jugaban basket. Todos se divertían en ese momento, pasándola bien, lo mejor que se podía teniendo en cuenta de que últimamente Aomine parecía mas y mas desanimado, como si todas esas sonrisas que les mostraba fueran falsas. 

Kagami se sentía algo culpable, por que llego un punto en el que el simplemente dejo de buscar una solución y prefirió creer que Daiki lo quería lo suficiente como para quedarse con el sin dudarlo por un instante, pero estaba bien ser honesto consigo mismo. Tenía la certeza de que a la primera oportunidad de regresar a su mundo lo haría, porque el no tenía motivos para quedarse, el amor nunca fue una opción ni una obligación. 

Pero ver su expresión cálida, demostrándole tanto amor con la mirada, mientras lo esquivaba con una finta, para luego anotar mientras celebraba con el niño. Era simplemente esperanzador, y dolía mucho la imagen, por que sabia que no le pertenecía, aunque lo estuviera viviendo.

Hizo su mejor sonrisa, en esa donde mostraba toda la dentadura, esa que sabia que tanto le gustaba a su novio, quien lo cargo, mientras el le decía que no se iba a disculpar por vencerlo. Lo abrazo fuerte, y puede que ninguno de los dos que lo acompañaban entenderían las lágrimas que derramo en secreto esa noche, en la penumbra de la cruel verdad. 

 

Algún día el cuento tendría un final.

 

 

…

 

 

Riko, Hyuga, Kise, Momoi y Kuroko estaban atravesando un gran momento de tensión, lo único que hacían de momento era mirar la imponente entrada roja. El brillo del foco indicando que estaba activa les traía malos recuerdos a todos, un inevitable escalofrió trepo las columnas de todos. Con determinación, el monstro celeste dio un paso al frente. 

Tenían todo listo, tan solo faltaba abrir la puerta. Las manos de Kuroko temblaron horriblemente mientras intentaba agarrar el picaporte, y justo cuando lo sostuvo en sus manos, la voz furiosa y presumida de su compañero actual los interrumpió, retiro la mano como si el metal de esta quemara.

— Kuroko, te creí un poco mas listo, ¿si sabes que no puedes revivir a los muertos?, ¿no?  
— Hanamiya…  
— Maldita sea.  
— Y no soy solo yo, la policía esta a punto de llegar para arrestarlos a todos ustedes por quebrantar las leyes. ¿Acaso no sabían que los humanos son peligrosos? ¿No fueron a la escuela?  
— ¡¡Cállate, esto no te incumbía para nada!!  
— No, puede que no, pero el daño ya está hecho.  
— ¡¡Matare a ese bastardo!!  
— Hyuga, por favor, no lo hagas.  
— Oh, sería otro cargo más, agresión a un civil.  
— Eres un bastardo.

Por la puerta principal entro todo un equipo, si no hacían algo al respecto terminarían siendo arrestados y la puerta seria destruida una vez más, seria completamente inútil intentar armarla de nuevo.

La imagen de su amigo, feliz, le llego a la mente. 

Antes de que pudiesen capturarlos, agarro a Kise y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron. 

 

La luz los deslumbro.

 

 

…

 

 

El estruendo causado en el piso de arriba los distrajo de sus tareas. Le dio una mirada de reojo al pelirrojo, para confirmar si el pensaba lo mismo. La preocupación en los irises rojos le confirmaron sus dudas, al parecer alguien se había metido a robar. 

No les parecía raro, aunque era una zona protegida y con guardias no faltaba la persona que consiguiera colarse. 

Ellos sabían que no podía ser alguien de la limpieza, porque la mayoría tenía día libre. El y Taiga no salieron para quedarse con Akashi un rato para luego llevarlo a divertirse, pero ahora su fin de semana tranquilo se arruino. 

— Aomine, voy a ocultar a Akashi—Le tapo la boca, ya que casi no modero su tono de voz, lo que menos quería era que los descubrieran, si tenían armas no podría hacer mucho para defender a su novio y al niño. El pequeño apareció poco después y se aferro al torso de Kagami, parecía algo alterado, posiblemente por que le molestaba bastante que irrumpieran en su casa. 

 

Con pequeños gestos le indico a su novio que se ocultara en el armario donde guardaban los alimentos, ya que era bastante discreto y no creía que nadie entrase ahí. Taiga intento reclamar para acompañarlo, pero solo basto darle un vistazo a Akashi para que comprendiera su punto. Era mejor que alguien se quedara con el niño para que lo defendiera en caso de que fueran muchos los ladrones. 

De momento el subiría a ver quien era el que causaba tanto alboroto. Para asustar a esos infelices se transformo en su forma completa, se despojo de las ropas que lo cubrían y subió a paso rápido y silencioso la escalera. Al mismo tiempo Kagami atoro la puerta del almacén y abrazo a Seijuuro, quien estaba mortificado por la seguridad de Aomine. El pelirrojo ya había sacado su celular y pidió que viniera la policía en voz baja. 

 

Cuando el monstro llego a los pasillos pudo oír claramente que todo el ruido provenía del cuarto del niño. Cuido sus pasos para no alertarlos, aunque entre tanto estruendo casi pudo jurar que escucho la voz de sus amigos…pero debía ser un gran error, no había ni una mínima posibilidad de que pudiesen haber ido por él, seguro solo estaba imaginando cosas por los nervios de tener que enfrentarse a unos criminales. 

 

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de golpe, la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos parecía imposible.

 

Kise y Kuroko bloqueaban desesperadamente con todo lo que pudieron encontrar la puerta del armario de Akashi, e incluso pudo notar que trataron de romperla, pero desistieron al ver la resistencia del material. Se quedo ahí parado sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que ambos amigos se voltearon al oír el portazo. 

 

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules.

 

—¡¡¡Aomine-kun/cchi!!! —Fue tacleado por los dos monstros, el no pudo evitar llenarse de sentimentalismo, no dudo en abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras soltaba uno que otro sollozo por la inmensa alegría que le dio al verlos de nuevo, siendo que en algún momento creyó que todo su mundo había quedado en un triste pasado. 

 

 

Ahora estaban ahí con él.

 

 

Oh, joder, estaban ahí con él.

 

 

— ¡Idiotas! Me dieron un gran susto, ¡creí que era un ladrón!  
— Lo sentimos mucho Aomine-kun, pero era necesario, nos estaban persiguiendo agentes de la unidad especial…  
— Probablemente nos hemos quedado atrapados aquí, allá es cárcel segura.  
— ¿Qué demonios paso?  
— Es una larga historia…Por otro lado, creímos que estarías ya 3 metros bajo tierra.  
— ¡Qué alentador suena eso! Bueno, vengan, antes de que Kagami los entregue a la policía.  
— ¿Quién es Kagami?  
— Es mi novio—Les dio una sonrisa suave, expresándoles que en solo una acción que realmente amaba a dicha persona, ellos solo reaccionaron abriendo enormemente los ojos—Se los presentare, es realmente genial, seguro les cae bien.  
— Siento que ya no te conozco…antes estabas un poco más amargado.  
— Solo tú piensas eso.  
— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad Kuroko-cchi?  
— Se comporta así solo contigo porque lo molestas.  
— Tch, se suponía que me defendieras.  
— Apresúrense, no quiero que pase esto a mayores.

 

En el piso de abajo no se vio nadie, por lo que supuso que todavía no llegaba la policía y ellos todavía seguían encerrados en el armario. Los tres amigos caminaron hasta la cocina y se detuvieron justo enfrente de la puerta del almacén. Para tranquilizar un poco a Taiga prefirió hablarle antes de que saliera para que no se asustara al ver a Kuroko y Kise, la verdad tenía unas formas más peculiares que él, Kuroko seguía siendo un enanito azul con torso pequeño y largas y delgadas extremidades, mientras que Kise seguía igual de diva, con esa aura especial que tenían los de su tipo, ya que era un tipo dragón, pero su cabello consistía en delgadas y doradas serpientes. 

 

— Kagami, ya pueden salir, pero quiero que antes sepan que hay dos de mis amigos aquí, al parecer consiguieron pasar, así que no te espantes cuando salgas.  
— Oh por dios…y yo creí que solo viviría esto una vez en la vida.  
— Tus amigos son muy ruidosos Daiki.  
— Si, lo sé, lo siento Akashi.

Finalmente, ambos pelirrojos se animaron a salir del armario, Kagami cancelo la patrulla admitiendo que solo había sido una paranoia suya y que se habían caído algunas cajas en el piso de arriba. El encuentro entre su novio y sus amigos fue más raro de lo que esperaba, pero entendía bien el por qué al igual que Kuroko y Kise, pues los humanos solían horrorizarse al mirarlos, aunque Akashi pareció bastante a gusto con el celeste. 

 

Ahora todos estaban incómodamente sentados en la mesa de la cocina, sin realmente un tema de conversación que pudieran tratar a la ligera. Todos tenían sus motivos para estar tensos, Aomine por la indecisión de si intentar regresar a su mundo… a todo lo que conocía, o quedarse por Taiga. Mientras que el joven dudaba sobre el amor que tenía Daiki por él, no creía que fuese suficiente como para retenerlo.

 

Y Kuroko y Kise lidiaban con la penetrante mirada del niño, que observaba en su mayoría al pequeño ser celeste, con un enfoque amoroso.

 

El primero en intentar romper el hielo, fue casi como siempre, Kuroko. 

 

— Intentamos regresar por ti desde que te perdiste, pero fue demasiado difícil conseguir todas las piezas de la puerta que destruyeron, y decían que era un riesgo innecesario intentar una misión de rescate, así que entre Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Riko-san, Hyuga-san y yo hicimos todo lo posible para buscarte.  
— Pero el infeliz de Makoto se alió con Haizaki y termino jodiendonos a todos, ahora lo mas probable es que nuestros aliados estén arrestados y nosotros seamos exiliados…será demasiado difícil sobrevivir aquí.  
— ¿Por qué no simplemente cambian de forma cómo Aomine?  
— No podemos, el es una especie bastante rara, nosotros no tenemos la misma capacidad que el para imitar.  
— Con que es por eso…  
— La verdad no creo que pueda hacer algo por ustedes chicos, no pueden quedarse aquí, tarde o temprano mi jefe lo descubrirá, será mejor que encontremos la manera de volver.  
— Descuida, tenemos un plan b.  
— ¿Y cuál es?  
— Últimamente Himuro-san toma el expediente de un niño que vive bastante cerca de esta mansión, hablamos con el para que en caso de que algo saliera mal, nos coláramos en casa del niño y cuando sea el turno de asustar para Murasakibara-kun podamos regresar por esa puerta.  
— Suena algo arriesgado, pero no imposible.  
— …—El perpetuo mutismo de Taiga puso a todos nerviosos, en especial a Kise, no le daba un buen presentimiento esa aura de tristeza que parecía envolver como una nube negra al humano. Disimuladamente se acercó al más bajito y le dijo que fuesen a otra parte para que Aomine pudiese hablar con su novio y el niño. Tetsuya asintió dándole a entender que había comprendido sus motivos, así que se tomaron de la mano para retirarse.  
— Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, regresaremos en un momento.  
— Esta bien Kuroko, solamente no vayan a la entrada ni al despacho del jefe.  
— Ok…—Ellos se perdieron entre los pasillos, mientras hablaban en voz baja. Kagami intento escuchar, pero nada llego a sus oídos, dejándolo un poco frustrado. 

 

Akashi los miro un rato, mientras su pecho sentía la opresión típica de esos momentos difíciles y llenos de malas emociones. Se deslizo por la silla hasta que llego al piso. Les dio una mirada a sus amigos y corrió en la misma dirección en donde habia visto ir al pequeño monstro azul. Tenia bastante curiosidad y gusto por el, creía que era bastante bonito y le daba mucha ternura. 

 

Una vez que se encontró sola la pareja, se contemplaron, mientras pensaban irremediablemente que todo se acabó, ellos habían terminado.

 

 

Llego el fin del cuento.

 

 

El monstro de piel galáctica ya había tomado su decisión. Cada vez se le dificultaba mas ocultar su forma real, no se suponía que fuese un estado permanente, y eso lo agotó con el tiempo, y aunque pasaba tan buenos momentos al lado de Akashi y de Taiga, creía merecerse mas que un futuro desconocido y en donde no tenia casi posibilidades. Se sentía egoísta, los ojos que tanto amaba se lo decían a gritos…

 

Kagami ni siquiera intento hablar, dejaría que fuese Aomine quien decidiera. Comprendía que tuviese que partir en algún momento, pero realmente anhelaba poder disfrutar para siempre de sus besos suaves y de las caricias que daba a su precioso universo. El monstro lo había marcado de por vida con su sola existencia, y realmente no creía que pudiese existir un después de el. 

 

Daiki separo los labios intentando decirle tantas cosas, quería transmitirle todo su amor, que no pensara que nunca habían sido nada, quería, quería y no podía.

 

No pudo.

 

Entre lamentos de su alma y lagrimas amargas hechas de desilusiones, de su boca salió como una última exhalación…

— Lo siento tanto.

 

Para desgracia de ambos murió la conversación.

 

 

…

 

 

Llego la noche a Tokyo, y entre las sombras se podían ver las figuras de 3 monstros y dos humanos. 

 

No podían posponer mas el asunto de su partida, ya que Himuro seguro estaría siendo investigado también y podrían cerrarles su pase de entrada. No quedo de otra mas que una retirada rápida. 

 

Aomine escribió una carta a su jefe y a la demás servidumbre, para decirles los “motivos” de su partida y que no era necesario que le buscaran después, que lidiaría con sus problemas personales el solo. Pudo sentir a Kagami desgarrando con la mera mirada la misiva. El resto de la tarde de dicho día se la paso abrazando a su novio, mientras este parecía estar encerrado en su indiferencia, pero por la mueca de dolor que hizo cuando lo apretó fuerte entre sus brazos, podía decir que el no sería el único que resultara destrozado después de su despedida. 

 

Saltaron el pequeño cerco de la casa de los Furihata, era bien sabido que ellos no eran una familia rica a pesar de vivir en la zona mas cara de Tokyo. Por eso mismo es que no tenían grandes muros o cercas para evitar la entrada de mas gente. Lo bueno de esta es que estaba localizada en una esquina y por ello era más fácil entrar. 

Les fue bastante fácil acceder dentro de la propiedad, ya que Murasakibara ya los esperaba en el patio con una cara de aburrimiento, la cual sin dudar se ilumino un poco al ver a sus viejos amigos. Les dejo pasar a dentro, todos en absoluto silencio. Caminaron muy poco hasta que llegaron al que parecía ser el cuarto del pequeño que esa noche su compañero iba a asustar. Este todavía dormía en bastante calma. 

 

Su salida de ese mundo era una puerta de color celeste con una calcomanía de patito. Aomine puso en su rostro una sonrisa dolida mientras dejaba por completo sus alas extendidas, suerte que el cuarto fuese grande. Se volvió hacia Kagami y Akashi, primero se arrodillo frente al niño, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue de inmediato devuelto.

El ligero temblor del pequeño cuerpo de hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, porque sentía que estaba dejando a su familia atrás, pero… ¿realmente podría ser feliz en ese lugar?

 

Al finalizar el día temía encontrarse con ese vacío típico del espacio.

 

Sus amigos le tocaron ambos hombros, para darle prisa. El estuvo a punto de gritarles para que no metieran prisas, después de todo dejarlos era más difícil de lo que quiso.

El siguiente al que abrazo fue a Kagami, quien dudo un poco en corresponder, y no lo culpaba, sabia que le estaba haciendo daño con su elección, pero no quiso lastimarlo quedándose a su lado si iba a tener momentos difíciles. 

 

Taiga le dio un par de besos, que el devolvió con gusto, los repartió con bastante amor, por todo su rostro…

 

 

El gran final fue un pico en los labios.

 

 

— Te esperare lo que haga falta.  
— Lo se.

 

Y lo soltó.

 

Kagami Taiga vio por ultima vez el cielo estrellado, atravesando una puerta hacia la oscuridad.

 

 

Esa noche todo se tiño del color de la desolación, su corazón se nublo, y su mente se lamento por la perdida, así seria hasta su reencuentro. 

 

 

…

 

 

Los años han pasado y el al fin pudo salir de esa decadente prisión.

 

Después de que habían regresado, él y sus amigos fueron capturados por las fuerzas especiales, y aunque hicieron varias apelaciones por su caso e intentaron reducir su condena, no pudieron evitar el castigo de 5 años de cárcel. Todo ese tiempo no fue tan malo…al menos no la mayoría del tiempo. Para su suerte el entro gracias a su fuerza y agilidad en el top 10 de los prisioneros, y nadie se atrevia a acercarse a quien vivió cerca de 3 años con los humanos, creían que el era una especie de leyenda por prevalecer. 

 

Dicho respeto le dio la oportunidad de defender a sus amigos para que ellos no pasaran por las mismas dificultades que otros reos más débiles sufrían.

Sobrevivieron como pudieron a la prisión. Realmente era un lugar poco grato para estar. 

Los años se les fueron como arena entre las manos. Aunque para el aun seguía pareciendo toda una vida. 

 

Ahora estaban esperando a que Alex, la amiga de Himuro, los recogiera a todos. Para suerte suya les habían dado salida al mismo tiempo tanto a las mujeres como a los hombres, asi que seria una gran reunión de amigos, despues de tanto tiempo encerrados. 

 

El aire de fuera se sentía tan bien…

 

 

…

 

 

10 años trascurrieron en aparente tranquilidad para el y Seijuuro. Apenas podía creer que el pequeño que cuido con tanto esmero ahora estaba hecho todo un hombre, yendo a la universidad incluso, y no a cualquiera, a la mejor de todas. El estaba verdaderamente orgulloso. Dedico todo ese tiempo a sus labores en la mansión, y sirvió como mejor pudo al señor Masaomi, y aunque estaba satisfecho con lo que habia echo de su vida, no podía evitar ese dolorcito sordo que molestaba su pecho por las noches…

 

Cuando todavía esperaba encontrarse en la litera de arriba a su lindo universo, a su chico de piel estrellada.

 

Como cada dia de esos diez años, se levanto del banco de la cocina y se encamino hacia el piso de arriba. Anduvo por los pasillos hasta que llego a esa puerta de caoba roja. La abrió con algo de duda para luego pasar, una sonrisa pinto sus labios.

 

Le traía tan buenos recuerdos la habitación infantil.

 

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, y después gateo hacia el armario ya vacío, su único contenido era una libreta en donde tenia una foto de Aomine, en donde ellos estaban sonriendo hacia la cámara, se veían tan dichosos. Acaricio con anhelo la imagen de su devoción, y luego espero, y espero.

 

Murmuro unas cuantas veces el nombre del moreno, ya era de noche a esa hora.

 

Ya cuando dieron las 9 se levanto del lugar, extrañando la tarea de tener que servir la cena, pues ese día el señor estaba de viaje, y Akashi estaba en un encuentro deportivo de basket. 

 

Se acerco a la puerta y la cerro.

 

Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo escuchar un ruido. Casi tropieza por la rapidez en la que se dio vuelta.

 

Y ahí justo frente a él, se presentaba la noche.

 

 

El universo le sonrió una vez más.


End file.
